


Cruel World

by Aras99



Series: Never Give Up [1]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, fuck that endings, i'm going to make one for myself, i'm sorry for this angsty shit but its a happy and fluffy one, this writer is sorry for making you emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aras99/pseuds/Aras99
Summary: V comes to his and Kerry's house but finding only scattered glasses and ruined paintings.what has happened in here?did they rob the house?did V's enemies came and tried to murder them?a shitty summery, i know.but i don't want to reveal the story too much! :)
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne/Male V
Series: Never Give Up [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065587
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Cruel World

**Author's Note:**

> Well, Hello!  
> CDPR is lucky that I'm writing and FINISHING a story and UPLOADING it!  
> i have lost the will to finish a story (you will know if you give a visit to my profile summery)  
> enough of that, let's talk about Kerry..........  
> I fucking love Kerry. he's the versatile that i would gladly fuck and won't give a second thought about his age.  
> i mean, look at that grin, that face, the body, the dic.... (cough) anyways, you get the point.  
> and since i like to picture him submissive.... well, here is a fic of Kerry getting fucked :)  
> enjoy!
> 
> p.s. English is my second language, so i apologize if my mistakes makes you annoyed!

V arrived at home. His and kerry’s. upon arriving there, he noticed something. Pieces of glass and torn up paintings scattered on the floor…… and that’s when he started to panic.  
“Kerry!” V shouted.  
No response.  
He started to search the rooms.  
“Kerry!”  
He saw Nibbles sleeping on the couch so he searched downstairs bathroom.  
“Kerry!”  
He went upstairs and stopped in his tracks. Kerry was lying down on the bed. A bottle of scotch was dropped on the floor; its contents had made a puddle on it.  
V approached him slowly. Negative thoughts were consuming him. Thoughts of vengeance, murder and suicide. When he reached him, he touched his arm.  
“Kerry” he said softly.  
“hmm…” Kerry groaned and slowly opened his eyes.  
“hey” Kerry said in a rough voice.  
“for fuck’s sake, he says ‘hey’’ V said angrily.  
“do you have any idea how much I was worried! I thought a burglar came or one of my enemies came to murder you or you decided to suicide or some shit!” he sat on the bed, looking tired.  
Kerry sighed.  
“I was depressed.” he said simply.  
V snorted and grabbed the scotch bottle from the floor.  
“depressed? You’re not the one dying here.” he said sarcastically.  
Kerry laughed  
“yeah, sorry for being the depressed one in here.” He said softly.  
V drank the remaining contents in one go and throw it downstairs.  
Kerry sat up.  
“what was that about?” he said, shocked at V’s actions.  
Instead of answering, V pushed Kerry on the bed and climbed on top of him. he took his wrists with one hand and gripped his chin with the other one.  
Kerry could see lust and anger in his gorgeous eyes.  
“I’m gonna fuck the depression out of your tight ass and I won’t allow you to come until you promise me not to pull a shit like that again!” V said in a low voice.  
Kerry blinked once, then twice, then he started to laugh out loud.  
V also started to laugh with him.  
“y... your dirty talking skill... oh God! It can put a joy toy out of business!” Kerry said between his laughs.  
“fuck you” V said, after he finished laughing.  
“well then, get to it.” Kerry said, wiggling his eyebrows.  
“cheeky bastard” V mumbled as he started to kiss and suck bruises on Kerry’s neck.  
Kerry moaned and started to open the buckles of both his and V’s after V released his wrists.  
Since his cock was begging to be freed, V growled in Kerry’s ear and started to take their clothes off.  
After minutes, they were finally naked and V, like a starving man, began to kiss and bite Kerry’s lips while exploring his chest with his hands; Kerry was busy with pumping their cocks together with his hand and moaning over and over.  
V, realizing he was close, stopped his kissing and took Kerry’s hand away from their cocks. He stood up and opened the drawer and pulled out a lube.  
He went back to bed and was greeted with the view of parted cheeks and a delicious looking hole.  
Yes, Kerry had parted his legs and used his hands to part his cheeks.  
“I swear I’m going to die sooner if I keep seeing you like this” V said in a rough voice.  
he sat in front of him and put the lube on the bed. He took hold of his thighs with his hands and began to lick his hole.  
“Ah!” Kerry moaned loudly.  
V kept licking while he held his thighs tightly as to not allow him to move away from him.  
“ah… weren’t y…you going to… ah… use lube?” Kerry barely finished his sentence, unable to stop his moans.  
“well, it’s not my fault that someone was so greedy for my cock, that he displayed himself like a joy toy.” V grinned and resumed his licking.  
“s... stop that and…ah… and fuck me already!” Kerry shouted the last part.  
“say the magic words, Kerry.” V grinned at him.  
“please… please fuck me!” Kerry said in a seductive way, praying that it will work.  
“okay babe. I will prepare your hole with lube and then you can finally have my cock.” V said as he kissed his hole.  
He opened the lube and began to prepare his hole while they made out.  
After a few minutes, Kerry started to get impatient.  
“I swear I’m ready. Please fuck me already” Kerry said between kissings.  
V thought he was loose enough since he was using three fingers now So he pulled them out and positioned his cock instead.  
Kerry expected V to breech him slowly, since he was a big fucking softy but he didn’t expect V to enter him roughly.  
They both moaned as V went all the way.  
“I promised that I will fuck the depression out of you… and I always keep my promises.” V said with a grin.  
“you bastard” Kerry said, moaning at the feeling of being full.  
V took hold of his thighs and began to fuck him roughly while Kerry grabbed the headboard as to not get a concussion from his head hitting it.  
The room began to fill with the sounds of fucking and moaning.  
After a while, V switched position. he pulled out of him and laid on the bed.  
“ride me babe.” V said in a rough voice.  
It took Kerry a few seconds to come out of his haze so he could lay on top of V and guide his cock to his hole.  
V grabbed his hips and they started to fuck again and the room was once again filled with the sounds of fucking and moaning.  
This position, made V’s cock hit his prostate and Kerry realized that he was close but he remembered V’s promise.  
“I’m gonna come V” Kerry said, moaning loudly when V hit his prostate again.  
“will you promise me not to trash the house and get drank out of your mind again?” V said in anger which meant he was close too.  
“I promise love” Kerry said, barely coherent.  
“then fucking come babe.” V growled and he smashed their lips as both of them came.  
………………………………………………………………  
“wow… that was wild” Kerry said with a grin.  
“well I can make it wilder….” V said with a wiggle of eyebrows.  
Kerry snorted and laid his head on V’s chest.  
“Who is the cheeky bastard now?” Kerry said sarcastically.  
V laughed and kissed kerry’s head.  
After a few minutes of silence, Kerry raised his head and looked at V.  
“do you think there is a way for you to survive? I have the money and you have the connections. There must be Something or someone out there, or even in a foreign country” Kerry said softly.  
V looked at him and smiled.  
“I know. I will find a way. For you, for my friends. I will fight and …. When I survive, we’ll gonna build a family. Where Sundays, we enjoy a nice meal with our friends and family.” V said with a determination.  
Kerry said nothing. He couldn’t because if he opened his mouth, he might start to cry.  
So he just nodded and laid his head on his chest.  
Minutes passed and no one talked.  
But that’s because they both started to fall sleep.  
…………………………………………………………….

I dedicate my life to something richer  
And all the things that come 'cause that's no price at all  
And I know you'll be there  
And I want you to know I care because

Keep your head up, hold your head up  
Even though it's a cruel world  
Count your blessings, you won't need them  
When you're gone, it's a cruel world  
You can't see it, you can't see it  
Even though it's a cruel world

We're thrown into this life, no raft, no savior  
Masked in self contempt and wrapped in cotton cloth  
And it's just like a prayer  
The way you showed me you care to be there and because

Keep your head up, hold your head up  
Even though it's a cruel world  
Count your blessings, you won't need them  
When you're gone, it's a cruel world  
You can't see it, you can't see it  
Even though it's a cruel world

Cruel world  
Cruel world  
Cruel world  
Cruel world

Cruel world  
Cruel world  
Cruel world  
Cruel world  
Cruel world

Keep your head up, hold your head up  
Even though it's a cruel world  
Count your blessings, you won't need them  
When you're gone, it's a cruel world  
You can't see it, you can't see it  
Even though it's a cruel world

Cruel world  
Cruel world  
Cruel world  
Cruel world

Cruel World by Active Child  
Listen to the song if you want to be drown in emotions :)

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to the movie "Old Guard" for introducing me to some very good songs (yes, the medieval gay couple were great in every sense and had decent amount of screen time too!). I'm not the kind of person who searches on the internet for songs nor i live in USA or any western countries to know them so my discovering is through watching movies/TV-series or YouTube.
> 
> i hope you enjoyed that smutty smutty fic..... also the emotional bit :)  
> i also give a middle finger to the ending 'the path of glory' because i don't want my V to die while being a living legend so....yeah.  
> drop likes and kudos, i need all your support to build my confidence.  
> Be safe! :)


End file.
